dcmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Superman: Kryptonian Crusader
Superman Kryptonian Crusader is a 2021 superhero action film directed by Spyder, It is the second movie in the DCML and the first DCML Superman film. It stars Patrick Dempsy as Kal-El/Superman, Andy Serkis as Brainiac (Motion Capture) and James Spader as the voice of Brainiac. Plot The movie begins on Krypton, where Vril Dox (Andy Serkis) is working on a computer program, Jor-El is seen at home with his wife and infant Kal-El. When he is called to the Kryptonian Council. They tell him that there is a giant anamoly in the planet's core that is killing rock miners. Since he is a scientist they explain that he and a small research team will try to find a cure for the disease that is caused by the mysterious green rocks. They go to Vril Dox's lab and as soon as they step in Vril Dox pulls out a gun shooting a sharp green rock into the other scientists chests and killing them. Jor-El jumps at him and Vril Dox tries to fire the gun at him but it misses and it hits computer screens shattering them. Vril Dox jumps to one of the unbroken computers and uploads the computer program which sends drones that inject green rocks into the surface of Krypton, poisoning the planet's core. "DOX! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS, WHY ARE YOU KILLING INNOCENT PEOPLE!" Jor El screams "Innocent? Innocence is just a figment of the mind. Knowledge is the only pursuit worth gaining. Knowledge is why I will destroy this pitiful world! Knowledge is why I will kill every Kryptonian on the planet!" He says in a monotone voice "What is this green substance, why is it killing everyone?" Jor-El asks "A surface rock infected with a deadly virus, deadly to Kryptonians if it is exposed to them. A green rock, A sort of Kryptonite if you will. Soon my AI will infect it into the planets core, turning it into pure Kryptonite and imploding it from the inside. Everyone will die, but me." Jor- El jumps at the computer program called C.O.M.P.U.T.O and shoots the keyboard with the Kryptonite gun it sends a shock of lightning through Vril Dox, mutating him and making him stronger. "Anything you do only increases my power, You fool! You merged me with my AI, I am no longer Vril Dox! I AM BRAINIAC" Vril says as he creates a kryptonite sword from his hand. Jor-El picks up a sword and duels him with it but the Kryptonite eventually makes Jor-El weaker as he passes out. When he wakes up, Brainiac has already left, and Jor-El runs to his house as he sees the destruction and chaos around him. He goes home and tells Lara-El to send his son in a pod, away from the planet. As their is no time to get a full size vessel and the planet will explode. They watch as their sleeping son thrusts away into space. Jor and Lara hug for a final moment with tears in their eyes as the planet implodes into it self, sending the Kryptonite chunks floating into space. The pod is seen flying up into space, the Superman logo can be seen on it as it rotates around the sun and flies towards Earth, it comes closer up to the camera and the Superman logo transforms into the title screen. SUPERMAN: KRYPTONIAN CRUSADER _________________________________ The Superman pod lands on the Kent Farm and Jonathan and Martha Kent step out of the house, they see the baby pod and take the infant Kal-El out of it. They raise him and their is a montage of Kal growing up and learning to walk on his feet, then as he grows up more he starts to discover his powers, it shows him as a teenager finally learning to take off into the air.